The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices may be attractive in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or relatively low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as memory devices for storing logical data, logic devices for processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having the functionalities of both the memory devices and the logic devices. Semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics may be increasingly demanded with the development of the electronics industry. For example, high-reliability, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices may be increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, structures in semiconductor devices may become more complex and semiconductor devices may become more highly integrated.